Gregor and the pain of the past
by Frostking104
Summary: -DISCONTINUED - I am planning to completely re-wirte this at some point, probably after I'm done with my Customized series. Sorry, I know some people liked it but I'm just focusing on other things right now.
1. not a great day - chap1

**hello, this story is a fan fiction of the underland chronicles. i'm really excited, because this story is a little different... I'm going to be using pieces and ideas from other fan fictions and changing them to my tastes (I'm not changing them cause don't** **like the way they turn out... mostly so that i'm not plainly copying them) so i hope you enjoy this underland chronicles fan fic_**

Gregor felt the air blow through his dark brown hair, he lay on the roof of his farm house in virginia. once Gregor had gotten back from the underland, his mom made it her mission to get them packed up and out of their ASAP. gregor would be turning sixteen in two weeks. which meant luxa would be in a week, and Boots's birthday would be in two weeks and two days...Luxa, Gregor reached into his pocket, swerved his hand around and into wallet, and pulled out the picture. the picture of him and luxa sitting together in the museum in the underland. that had been the last time he had really been happy, that moment with her..." _no_ " thought Gregor. anytime he thought about her, with her metallic silvery hair, purplish-blue veins, the pale skin, half smile, but most of all was the drop dead violet eyes. it always brought up emotions he just couldn't deal with. He already felt a tear drop slowly making it way down his face, Gregor put the photo in his pocket, and quickly wiped it away.

"Gregor, time for breakfast!... Gregor!?" he 'saw' his older sister with his echolocation, skidded to the edge of the of the roof, turned around jumped into his window, and opened the door

"i'm here ,i'm here" Gregor said, as he rolled his eyes.

"good, i thought you disappeared" lizzie said, gregor made a fake chuckle...he tried to act normal around his family, but they all knew to put in plainly, his life was empty without the underland, without the underland...without, her

"what's for breakfast" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence, as they walked down the stairs.

"you should know you chose it" lizzie replied with a smirk. Gregor slightly nodded his head, when they had been leave new-york his mom had been trying to cheer him up, one of the things she said, was that Gregor could chose three meals a weak, and even though this didn't make Gregor any happier, she stayed true to her word. the smell of nice, homemade, fluffy pancakes filled the air.

"mmm, those smell good" Gregor said as he sat down at the table. Boots, -Gregor's younger sister- already had a ring of syrup around her mouth.

"yes!" she exclaimed "there great" ,she said slowly eating her pancakes.

"Gregor, you'd better hurry up if your gonna make the bus" his father said with a smile, "better make sure not to get to messy though" he said with a notable wink, his father had this idea, that Gregor had a crush on his friend Angelina (or as she told her friends to call her Angi) which wasn't true, he'd also said he'd heard her talking to larry -Gregor's other friend- about how she liked Gregor, which Gregor hoped wasn't true because if it was, he wasn't looking forward to telling her, the feelings weren't shared He got up and gave a round of goodbyes, walked out the door and onto the bus. "hey" angi said, with a smile Gregor nodded in reply, "you've got syrup on your cheek" she chuckled, reaching up to wipe it away, before she could he quickly wiped it away himself. She looked away, just as larry sat down "hey" he said raising an eyebrow at angi "what's wrong?"

"huh, nothing" angi, quickly replied. The rest of the trip was silent, when they got to school they got of the bus and started for there classes. "see ya" angi and Gregor said in unison. His first class was with her, and larry had a different class. Gregor walked down the halls mindlessly making it to his class he sat in his seat next to angi, they slipped notes back trough out class

 _ **hey angi can i ask you a favor**_

 _ **sure**_

 _"_ well thats a start _", he thought_

 _ **there's this birthday present i need to get for a friend, she's a girl and i need your help**_

 _ **oh, okay yeah sure 1 tomorrow sound good**_

great!

 _ **yeah, thanks**_

Gregor was happy she'd help, cause he _really_ needed it. the rest of class was boring. Angi left before him, Gregor started for the door standing up from his chair, and heard it, troy. Troy was the school bully for their grade. He usually tried to avoid him, but now he was messing with angi, and she was one of his best friends.

"hey, watcha doin" he said to her in a casual tone

angi however got right to the point "leave me alone troy"

"i think you need to be a little nicer" troy's gang was in a circle around her. Gregor moved two out of the way for angi to leave, she gave him a a look as if to say "thank you". As she started to leave, though Troy turned to Gregor "hey how about you mind your own bees wax"

Gregor didn't respond but started to turn to walk away "hey i'm talking to you" he took a swing at Gregor, and thats when it happened, the rager thing. He easily dodged it, but as he did, his wallet fell out of his pocket. Before he could pick it up troy had it. He started pulling the money out "you need to learn some respe-" thats when he pulled out the folded up photo and started to unfold it, gregor punched him in the gut before he could fully unfold it, and grabbed the photo and wallet, Gregor punched him right in the nose, as he put the photo in the wallet, troy fell to the ground. Gregor quickly walked off before anyone could say any thing, and went through the day like nothing had just happened

 **five hours later**

Gregor lay on the roof just like that morning, trying to clear his head, today had been...alot. He heard a clattering on the later his uncle used to get up there, but was surprised to find angi peek her head over the top

"hey" she said as she started to walk over "i wanted t-" her foot slipped and she started to slide down, Gregor stuck out his hand to hers and, started to pull her back up, she quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled herself to him... _okay_... _umm_...he awkwardly patted her on the back ,and turned forward so that she kind of had to get off, but he wasn't rude "so...what where you saying" he asked trying to break the silence "oh...umm" she looked down "i...i wanted to know what that picture was." she said looking back up to him with a concerned look "you protected it like a million bucks" he just sighed "Gregor, you don't have to...but if you need to know you can talk to me" she said. He looked out in the field, sighed again, and pulled out his wallet. He sliped the picture out and unfolded it. She looked at the picture for a moment, then lookedback up at him "who's that?" she said pointing at luxa

"her name was luxa" Gregor said

she shifted her weight to the side "was?" she questioned

"my mom wasn't very fond of her"

"oh, well... _ooh_ were you guys...together?"

Gregor gave a slight nod, and put the picture up."hey, since i've got nothing else to do, why not look for that present now"

"oh...um, i cant...i...just remembered...i...i'm busy, but...uh...good luck, and...yeah" she quickly ran down the ladder

" _she's acting weird_ " Gregor thought, and sighed " _well, lets go look"_

 **one hour later**

Gregor walked through the shop, wondering which one to get, he saw a silver necklace with a blue stone, a gold heart locket, and a green one with a purple stone _hmm,_ he marked out the silver one " _well...yeah, locket it is."_ hewent up to the counter "hey can you shrink down this photo, and put it in this locket?" he said handing them the photo of him and luxa. He stared at it for a second, and then said "yeah, i think so...it'll be ready in a week and half." Gregor looked at the mans I.D tag, and noticed it said Howard, "thank you, Howard" he said, handed them the money, then walked out of the shop.


	2. your already here - chap2

The next week was painfully slow, not really much happened. When Gregor woke up the day he was supposed to get the neckless, he was over joyed, not just because of getting the neckless, but also cause he finally had something, to do other than going to school. he bolted out of the bed and looked at the clock, he had called the shop the day after, just to make sure he knew what time he was supposed to be there they said to stop by at 8:00. It now was 7:42, he jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, grabbed his wallet and rushed down the stairs. He saw his mom, and sisters sitting at the table "i'm gonna go somewhere be right back, bye" and ran to the shop. he quickly looked at his watch as he entered 8:04 good.

"hello, your locket is ready" howard said from behind the counter.

Gregor smiled "thank you, were you able to get the picture in it"

"yes, will this suffice." he said showing him the locket. and man, did it suffice, it was perfect. The shrunk down picture was shown just enough so that you could see both of them

"thank you, alot" gregor started to turn to walk away

"excuse me but, i cant help but think this is a gift for someone." Gregor turned back around

"yes" he said

"well then, is it there birthday"

"yeah it is"

"well tell them i said happy birthday"

"i will" he said walking out of the shop. when Gregor got home he said "hey liz" he said walking in he started to put the locket in his pocket.

"hey, lunch is ready" she said back. the rest of the day was pretty much normal and ended with Gregor again, lay on the roof just...thinking

 _what if...what if she doesn't feel the same any more, what if she married and, what if...if_ by this point gregor was crying, actually crying, he hadn't cried like this for years, and frankly, he didn't care anymore. He heard the ladder clank, _i don't care let them see me cry_

he heard someone walk over to him and stop "is there anything i can do, to get rid of your sorrow's" he didn't respond but there was something familiar about the voice, something...formal...something... _underlandish,_ about it. He stopped crying suddenly, and slowly looked up, there she was. He could see the silver metallic hair, blue-purple veins, pale skin, and the drop dead, bright, violet eyes. Gregor slowly stood up just staring at her, they stood like that for almost a minute "luxa..ho-" he was cut off by her almost jumping on him and kissing him with all the passion she had. They stood just like that kissing each other, when a clanking came from the ladder, before they could part -by the way, great timing- angi peaked her head over the roof and gasped so hard that she almost fell off. they sat like that again for another minute, gregor staring at angi, luxa blushing but staring all the same, and angi staring at both of them

"i..uh..i...um" she said

"angi this...this is luxa sh-" he was cut off by luxa walking over to angi (who had gotten up, and on the roof now) sticking out a hand and saying

"his girlfriend, it is nice to meet you angi" Gregor blushed while angi slowly shook luxa's hand. angi then turned to gregor, walked up to him, and slapped him with her right hand

"you should have told me!" she started tearing up, then scrambled down the ladder. He turned to face luxa

"were you two..." she said, it took a minute for her meaning two dawn on Gregor

"oh no...no no no!" he exclaimed

"oh okay...well...you never answered my question" Gregor looked at luxa and smiled, then kissed her again and -wow he was having bad luck tonight- just then lizzie peeped her head over the the top of the roof, but unlike angi's reaction, she looked at luxa for a second back at gregor then ran up and hugged them both, sadly luxa and Gregor saw nor heard any of this, so they where still kissing when lizzie hugged them causing them to be in for quite the supprize

"lizzie!" they both said

"i should be the one saying that to you guys" she said looking between them. Gregor chuckled to him self

"but, your forgetting one thing" he said to the 12 your old

"and, what is that" she said back

"my names Gregor, not lizzie!" she laughed and hugged him again

"your you again" she said softly

"yeah...yeah i'm me again

10 minutes later luxa and Gregor lay on the roof alone, lizzie left after promising not to tell mom "gregor" luxa said to him

"yes"

"you still, never answered my question" she said to Gregor smiling

"nothing now" he said

she put on a concerned look " why not"

he put his mouth to her ear and whispered "because...your already here"

 _ **i want to thank you all for reading the second chapter of my fan fiction, i'm sorry it wasn't very long but i wanted to know your guys opinion, i will try to put out the next chapter when i get 1 review**_


	3. marry? - chap3

Gregor slowly opened his eyes but then had to close them again because of the sunlight, wait the sunlight! Gregor must have fallen asleep on the roof. He looked around and felt his cheeks get red, his mom and dad were sitting next to him and luxa, his dad was just smiling, his big white smile, but his mom looked angry with that hint of happiness. gregor slowly walked over to luxa who was still asleep, and on the other side of him than his parents, and gently shook her "luxa...luxa" she gently open her eyes then -sadly- before he could tell her that his parents were there, she grab the front of his shirt pulled him to her and kissed him, but as soon as she did they heard his dad laughing his but off.

"HAHAHAHA" they both looked up, luxa was as red as there barn, which, wasn't a very red cause it was faded so, apple, we'll go with apple. Gregor was sure he was just the same

"both of you in the house" his mom said with a stern look, then scrabbled down the ladder. Gregor's dad gave Gregor a wink then followed her.

"i tried to tell you" gregor said shaking his head, luxa just rolled her eyes

"come on" she started for the ladder, but gregor grabbed her arm.

"before we go down there, how about you tell _me_ why your up here"

"hmm...well, you see...when a queen is going to turn sixteen, they get a month 'break' and usually go to frequently visited underland places...but i chose to come here...and the other reason, is that the council found a stack of old rules that say... i have to be married before i can officially become...queen...so, here i am" she said that last part with a smile, but Gregor felt his heart sink

"do you have someone you plan on marrying?" he said really hoping she didn't, he didn't want her to get married to someone she didn't like, just to become queen. But luxa just laughed, and face palmed

"no..i have come...to marry you!" she said again smiling

"oh..o... ok i umm" luxa gave him a confused look

"do you not want to marry?" she said

"oh no no no i do i...its just surprising" luxa gave him a smile

"well then lets go" she said heading for the ladder, this time they both went down and into the house. His mom and dad were sitting at the table

"guys...i" he looked at luxa for some help, as they sit down

"hello, grace...as i told gregor..." she then proceeded to explain everything like she did on the roof.

"well...you can stay here for that month 'break'...and, marrying Gregor...is his choice" his mom said, luxa jumped up and hugged Gregor, then turned to his mom

"thank you grace, very much"

"it is my pleasure...and call me mother"

"well i've got to get going to school" Gregor said grabbing his back pack, and a pop tart then headed out the door

"me to, i have a class to teach" his dad said following gregor to to car "so your getting married..." he said once they were in the car, Gregor just nodded, he didn't really feel like talking about it right now. When he got to school he saw larry and angi,

as soon as she saw Gregor she said "i've...gotta go" and quickly walked away

"she's been acting weird all morning" larry said and then gave gregor all look like 'did you do something'

"i don't know"

"huh well today monday so we go to your dads class" Gregor nodded

"yeah...ok" the rest of school was pretty normal. When he went to his dads class, some girl walked up and said

"hey did you and angi break up"

"oh...no we were never together"

"hmm...thats what angi said...never mind" then she walked away back to her seat, _oh great, now she's telling people we were together_.

gregor closed the car door and walked in the house, what he saw was amazing luxa and his mom were cooking together, as if they'd done it there whole life. At the moment luxa and his mom were laughing about how luxa got flower on his mom, and his mom looked as pale as an underlander _man this is gonna be a great month_.

 _ **thank you for reading this chapter, and thank you to Ssi'ruuk for reviewing it means alot. i will post a new chapter when i get 1 review on this one**_


	4. update

i will try to get the next chapter out by monday thank you, inferno746, ssi'ruuk, and guest for reviewing. while you wait i recommend reading 'Gregor and the war of the myriapods' by 'tytonic'. Have a great day.


	5. Redo?

**Gregor and pain of the past - redo**

 **Hey guys, so… I think this fanfic is kind of going differently than I was wanting it to, so I decided that I would redo it. Loads of things are going to be similar or exactly the same. Although LOTS of things are going to be different. So hopefully this one goes the way I want it to, and thx for understanding.**

\--

(Here is a sneak preview of the "new" story)

Gregor lay on top of his -well his uncle's- red barn roof, letting the wind blow through his dark-brown almost black hair. This was the only place he really felt comfortable. Or at least it was ever since his mom hijacked him and his family out of New-York, like it was the last thing she'd ever do. He didn't really talk to his mom much anymore. He blamed her from ripping him away from the only place he fitted in. The only place he'd ever fit in. The underland. The place where he had all of his friends, like mareth, Howard, lu- no! Gregor would not let himself think of her. Let alone say her name, although he'd never forget it. Gregor could feel the tear drop streaming down his face. He stared blankly at the thing in his hand. The thing he would never let go of. It was so perfectly taken, with that camera that would print out the picture right there on the spot. He would always look at it when he was up here. His mom didn't know, his father didn't know. No-one knew except boots and Lizzie. Lizzie was expected to remember the underland, but every on was surprised that boots had remembered.


	6. chapter 1 redo

Chapter one

Life in Virginia

Ok hey guys here's the first chapter of 'gregor and the pain of past revised' I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to make sure you knew I was still working on this story. This is the only chapter of the revised version that will be on this story the rest will be on a new story. Please review, it really helps motivate me for another chapter. Anyways, enough of that and enjoy!

Gregor lay on top of his -well his uncle's- red barn roof, letting the wind blow through his dark-brown almost black hair. This was the only place he kind of felt comfortable. With the wind biting at him as it blew by. Chilling his body to a comfortable tempiture. Or at least it was ever since his mom hijacked him and his family out of New-York, like it was the last thing she'd ever do. He didn't really talk to his mom much anymore. He blamed her for ripping him away from the only place he fitted in. The only place he'd ever fit in. The underland. The place where he had all of his friends, like mareth, Howard, or people who we're more than friends… like lu- no! Gregor would not let himself think of her. Let alone say her name, although he'd never forget it. Gregor could feel the tear drop in the corner of his eye, threatening to stream down his face. He stared blankly at the thing in his hand. The thing he would never let go of. It was so perfectly taken, with that camera that would print out the picture right there on the spot. He would always look at it when he was up here. His mom didn't know about his feelings for her, his father didn't know. No-one knew except boots and Lizzie. Lizzie was expected to remember the underland, but everyone was surprised that boots had remembered. Although she only remembered the good things. Lizzie remembered everything, including how he felt about… her. The photo started to float out of his hand, and he was snapped back into reality. He grabbed the photo and started to swing into his windows sill (not sure if that's how you spell it) his foot caught on the bottom which made him awkwardly roll into his room. He stabilized himself, and put his photo into his pocket. Gregor opened his door "squeak" man his door was old! He then walked out if his room and down the brown carpeted stairs, he saw the kitchen rising up to the side of him. "hey Gregor, we're making bacon, and eggs. The way you like them." his dad said hopefully. He just shook his head. He grabbed his back pack and walked out the door. Gregor just barely caught the site of hundreds of rats scurry away. He could swear that Ripred was spying on him. Gregor slowly walked down the sidewalk. "Gregor, there you are! You scared me half to death, being late like that." Zoey said, sounding out of breath even though her house was right next to his. Gregor just kept walking, his town had such a cozy feel. Like you could let your kid out and not even worry about someone snatching him up. But Gregor new better. He didn't trust most people. In his 3yes he was smart for that. It was like-

"Gregor, wait up!" Gregor was zoned out and didn't notice he walked strait passed Jacobs house. "god, sometimes I think your trying to get rid of me." When they got to their school Zoey iimmediatelyspun around to Gregor "so…um, I wanted to know if…you wanted to go out some time." Zoey said nervously. Gregor saw Jacobs face drop behind Zoey. Oh no.


	7. Sorry!

Hello everyone! First of all I would like to say I'm so sorry for not updating, and then redoing the story, then just not updating. This "chapter" is to tell you that I've decided not to continue this story. For some personal reasons, and the fact that I just can't bring myself to create more chapters. If you want to continue this story please message me. Again, sorry, god bless, and goodbye


End file.
